vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Medaka Kurokami
Summary Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the female protagonist of the series Medaka Box. A freshman of Class 13, she was the 98th and later 99th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. After becoming the head of the Kurokami Group, Medaka also becomes the chairwoman of Hakoniwa Academy. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Hato Tsurubami, and the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | 8-A | At least 8-A, Possibly 5-C | Possibly Low 2-C with her strongest known skills. Name: Medaka Kurokami Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Dexterity, Reflexes, Senses, Charisma, Coordination, Deduction, High Intelligence, Perfection (Via The End), Intuition, Leadership, Tactics, and Willpower, can learn new information at an extremely accelerated rate, can instantly copy and perfect any physical feat that she sees or hears about, can instantly copy and perfect the supernatural abilities she sees or hears about, automatic reflexes, the ability to send and receive electrical waves (mind reading and control), ability to hide a variety in her clothes regardless of their size, is capable of making herself invisible to others, can manipulate aspects of reality and reduce them to nothing (via All Fiction), Regeneration (could regenerate after having a hand thrust into her heart and having every bone in her body instantly broken), can transfer negative effects from herself to another location instantly, can gain Immortality, Illness infliction, can seal her opponents via Book Maker and make them near powerless, ability to reopen wounds (this also includes mental wounds causing mental breakdowns), can corrode anything she touches, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant, Forcefield, around of 100 Copied Trample Skills, Can deny aspects of reality and turn them into "fiction", thus rendering them non-existent Attack Potency: Building level | At least Building level (Came close to pulling down part of the academy with raw strength alone) | Multi-City Block level via power-scaling | At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Moon level (Stated that she had to destroy the moon that was falling) | Possibly Universe level+ (Stated to have created a universe) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Disarmed 8 students before they could react), likely higher with Replication and Kurokami Phantom techniques (Was also able to stuff three people into a locker while an explosion was happening right in front of her) | At least Hypersonic+ (catch every bullet in her mouth without getting hit once) | Speed of Light (with Kurokami Phantom by combining it with Hinokage "Theme Song" ability) | At least FTL (Was stated to be faster than Altered God Mode) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Class K+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | At least Class GJ | Class TJ via power-scaling | Class TJ+ Durability: Large Building level (Took multiple hits from both base and theme song Hinokage) | City Block level | At least City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Moon level | Potentially higher (Also, Immortality, Regeneration, All Fiction (Which enables her to instantly recover from any damage and destruction) and The Encounter (Which can push away all damage inflicted, including all physical, emotional, mental damage, and even death to elsewhere) makes her virtually impossible to kill Stamina: Quite high, her healing factor also rids her of fatigue over time (can also reject fatigue with the Encounter minus and place it in someone or something else), Nigh-unlimited, due to All Fiction she can simply negate any fatigue she experiences Range: Average human melee range, several meters with abilities, likely universal with All Fiction Standard Equipment: A variety of hidden weapons thanks to hidden weapon technique (which includes knives, katanas, staves, grenades, guns and a bazooka) Intelligence: Genius in problem solving. Supergenius in learning new information. Weaknesses: Medaka is naive and overly trusting. Stated as only able to copy powers, not word-based/literary styles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Advanced Growth Rate: Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds. She has a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Superhuman Physiology: Medaka naturally possesses a bevy of superhuman skills: adaptability, agility, analysis, awareness, balance, calculation, charisma, cognition, combat, competence, coordination, deduction, dexterity, durability, eloquence, endurance, flexibility, instinct, intelligence, intuition, leadership, memory, meta-luck, mimicry, perception, persuasion, reasoning, reflexes, regeneration, senses, speed, strength, tactics, vitality, and willpower. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving three members of the Student Council into lockers in seconds before a giant explosion occurred. Although she rarely uses this skill, she possess an ability called body supremacy; she is capable of near complete, precise control of the movements and functions of all her muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, and veins, and she can control them with both conscious and/or subconscious command. This makes her immune to forced motor control by others and allows her to adjust or improve body functions. * Intimidator/Alpha Presence (動物避け, Doubutsuyoke): Medaka's raw power, which humans perceive as either as a supernatural charisma and eloquence which inspires them to follow her, or as an overwhelming fearful aura that forces them to obey her. This raw power when sensed by animals inspires only pure terror. Thus, although Medaka adores animals, they in turn are frightened to death of her and will avoid contact at all costs. * Revised Echolocation Cannon Echo Counter Cannon (声帯砲改 声対砲, Seitaihouaratame Seitaihou): A powerful shout, it vibrates on a reverse phase that cancels out other sounds. Combat Expert: Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Medaka has also learned to catch bullets in her mouth as a form of self-defense. * Kurokami Rolling Savate (黒神ローリングソバット, Kurokami Rōringu Sobatto): Medaka performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. * Kurokami Lariat (黒神ラリアット, Kurokami Rariatto): Medaka strikes her opponent's neck with the inside of her outstretched arm. * Kurokami Climb (黒神クライム, Kurokami Kuraimu): Using Yoshinogari's claws and Isahaya's spikes, Medaka can scale building walls as high as the fifth floor. Medaka doesn't seem to have much control over her momentum however, as she reached the fifth floor while only intending to climb to the third. This may have been because she was in a hurry however. * Kurokami Dancing (黒神ダンシング, Kurokami Danshingu): Using Kunisaki's bicycle, Medaka can quickly maneuver around multiple people, even while moving up a staircase. Because of how quickly she moves, Medaka needs to tie up her hair before beginning. * Kurokami Reflect (黒神リフレクト, Kurokami Refurekuto): Borrowing Unzen's Super Balls, Medaka unleashes a barrage of attacks from several angles at amazing speed. However, Medaka claims that the angles are completely random, as she lacks Unzen's calculation abilities, at least for the quantity of balls she uses to attack. The actual effectiveness of this attack is unknown, as her opponent, Takachiho, was able to dodge every single ball. * Kurokami Open Blow (黒神オープンブロー, Kurokami Ōpun Burō): In War God Mode, Medaka charges forward and attacks with a palm strike. The hit packs enough force to knock back Tsurubami, and caused him to spit up blood. * Kurokami Hip Attack (黒神ヒップアタック, Kurokami Hippu Atakku): While her body is being restrained, Medaka lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Medaka labels this as a "girly" attack. * Kurokami Phantom (黒神ファントム, Kurokami Fantomu): Medaka's signature move, she first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Medaka blows forward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Takachiho, so far the only person she has used it on, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Medaka claims that she just speed forward when he blinked. The aim of Kurokami Phantom is to forcefully break through the sound barrier. ** Kurokami Phantom: Proper Version (黒神ファントム ちゃんとした版, Kurokami Fantomu Chantoshitahan): After witnessing Hinokage's Theme Song, Medaka becomes capable of using Kurokami Phantom without any physical strain or damage. However, to use the Proper Version, Medaka must be in Altered God Mode and can only use it three times in one day. The aim of the Proper Version is to, instead of break the sound barrier, work with it in order to create a less self-harmful attack. ** Kurokami Final (黒神ファイナル, Kurokami Fainaru): Kurokami Phantom's final form, only usable after Medaka enters End God Mode, wherein her blood flow is greatly enhanced through the use of vibrations. To use this technique, Medaka first creates a shadow clone in front of her in order to break the sound barrier without losing any of her own speed or power. Afterwards, she follows the slip stream created by the clone. Kurokami Final utilizes blind spots; Medaka hides within her opponent's shadow while optimizing her speed. In the case of Iihiko, who dodged the attack, Medaka made a U-turn and attacked him from behind. Abnormality The End (完成, Ji Endo): Medaka is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the Thirteen Party. Medaka has learned: * Super Ball usage from Unzen, * Auto-Pilot (Extraordinary reflexes, unlike other people, who use reflexes for defense and to retreat, Medaka now can even use his reflexes to attack and counter. She describes this skill as the "ability to put my brain on auto-pilot." Because his muscles fight without the use of his brain) from Takachiho * Hidden Weapons Specialist: (Capable of hiding numerous weapons concealed within his clothing, even weapons that have much bigger dimensions than his body.) from Munakata, * Accelerated Healing from Koga, * Syringe usage from Naze, * Reading Minds (Can read people's minds, or to be exact, can read their emotions. Medaka can receive the electrical signals both machines and people release. This Abnormality is more like a transceiver than actual telepathy.) from Yukuhashi * Weighted Words (Allows her to control electrical signals that interfere with the target's motor skills. Yukuhashi calls the ability "Weighted Words" because no one can resist orders and are forced to follow them, no matter how they try to resist. Since she can manipulate electricity, his ability also affects machines; for example, crushing them or lifting them in the air. With this Abnormality Oudo can brainwash people with this power, so medaka can do it) from Oudo. As her Abnormality has developed, Medaka can now learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth and can now copy Minuses, successfully learning such as: * Five Forks (The ability to inflict diseases onto anyone that is scratched by her claws; Five Forks is a skill that manipulates aliments. The severity of the sickness can range from a slight fever to cancer.) * Encounter (The ability to push away all damage inflicted on her, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks, she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from structures to other people. Even if there is no opening, Encounter will still push any damage away) * Scar Dead (The ability to re-open any wound ever inflicted on someone, no matter how old. This ability extends not only to physical wounds, but to mental wounds as well, allowing her to leave her victims in a state of mental breakdown) * Ice Fire (Allows her to manipulate her own body temperature. By doing this she can lower her temperature to create ice around her using vapor in the air and manipulate ice. She can also instantly seal wounds by freezing her veins and skin, as well as keep her head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage) * Unknown Hero (This ability is very similar to Medaka's Alpha Presence, but whereas hers only affects animals, his affects people. Almost no student can recall him, and nobody can recognize his existence. However, if one person is able to see him, everyone present will become able to. When he gets serious however, no one can find him) * Mother's Task * Book Maker (Allows her to seal opponents and make them near powerless) * All Fiction (Minus that allows her to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, she can undo anything that has been damaged. However, has been stated once removes something with her Minus, she cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse her own death as well as the death of others.) And a portion of Ajimu's quadrillion skills, of which she has demonstrated one hundred Trample Skills. However, The End does have its limits; Medaka cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits, and she is unable to stop herself from learning an Abnormality when she experiences it. She is also unable to learn styles * Observation (観察, Kansatsu): Very similar to Maguro's Analysis, it is the method through which The End copies other abilities. In Altered God Mode it is "perfected" and allows her to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. Proof Of One's Worth: * Preaching To The Lesser Mortals (上から目線性善説, Uekara Mesen Seizensetsu): Medaka's most well known trump card, she preaches to "pitiful" people who need help. She says out loud her views about them, saying they can be saved and that something horrible must have happened in their pasts for them to have fallen so far in life. * Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch (ツンデレ, Tsundere): Medaka's second trump card, she changes abruptly from her usual personality to a softer attitude, adapting her expression and mannerisms to appear more cute. * Over Flowing Love (行き過ぎ愛情表現, Ikisugi Aijouhyougen): Medaka's third trump card; she used it so much in class that almost everyone lost their first kiss to her until Zenkichi put a stop to it when they started elementary school. When using this ability, Medaka first makes her face look cute and then gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. * War God Mode '(乱神モード, ''Ranshin Mōdo): Medaka's fourth trump card; when Medaka is enraged, she goes into War God Mode. When in War God Mode, she loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk, while her hair turns a lighter shade of purple (fluorescent red in the anime). Medaka's presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. Her physical strength and healing rate both increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. Medaka only assumes War God Mode when her friends are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. Amusingly, Medaka will also assume War God Mode when being harassed by Maguro. During her fight with Tsurubami, Medaka gains the ability to enter War God Mode at will, without losing herself to her anger. Because Medaka does not hear words when she is in War God Mode, she becomes immune to the effects of styles when she assumes this state. * 'Altered God Mode '(改神モード, Kaishin Mōdo): Altered God Mode is an upgraded version of War God Mode that Medaka achieved by mastering the numerous Abnormalities of the Thirteen Party and attempting to brainwash herself with Oudo's Weighted Words. Unlike War God Mode, she retains her thought process, doesn't go berserk, her hair turns black instead of light purple, and her eyes grow a darker shade of red. In this mode, Medaka is able to control everything about herself, and is capable of overwhelming Oudo and resisting his Unreasonable Taxation. In Altered God Mode, Medaka is also able to use an improved version of Kurokami Phantom that utilizes the speed and power of Hinokage's Theme Song. Though Medaka has mastered this new form, she will still revert to War God Mode if angered enough. Altered God Mode falls under the classification of martial arts, rather than as one of Medaka's skills. * 'Forsaken God Mode '(廃神モード, Haishin Mōdo): Created to serve a similar purpose as Kumagawa's Book Maker, Forsaken God Mode makes Medaka weaker than her opponent. No matter how weak her opponent is, Medaka will be weaker than they are; she labels it as an ability that allows her to forget about strength and skills and just go all out. Forsaken God Mode was developed as a byproduct after Medaka's fight against the Minus. With it, Medaka can intentionally make herself weaker so as to better understand people who are weaker than she is. But the aspect of understanding her opponent doesn't exist due to her complete lack of empathy. In this form, Medaka's hair turns completely white, and her eyes become a lighter shade of red. * 'Hybrid God Mode '(混神モード, Konshin Mōdo): A combination of Forsaken God Mode and Altered God Mode, Medaka labels this form as "matching strength with weakness". The exact capabilities of this mode are unknown; however, it was useless against Tsurubami's style. In this form, the left side of Medaka's hair turns black, while the right side becomes white. Her right eye also turns a lighter shade of red. * '''End God Mode (終神モード, Shuushin Mōdo): In this form, Medaka's hair turns black and increases in volume drastically. With her increased blood flow, Medaka is able to move at supersonic speeds and create shadow clones in front of her. These clones have enough speed to break the sound barrier, creating a slip stream to remove the obstructions to Medaka's power. Key: Base | War God Mode | Altered God Mode | End God Mode | With her strongest known skills Note: Regarding the Light Speed Hyperbole, there are only so many statements that could be dismissed as mere hyperbole, but none of then with any contradictions whatsoever. Even narration point to certain characters (5 at the maximum) being lightspeed, with no contradictions at all. In fact Ajimu blowing up the star, the nature of Hinokage's Theme Song, and Medaka destroying the moon overnight only point towards it. Even Iihiko called Medaka's Kurokami Phantom "slow", right before beating her with glasses. Gallery File:Kurokami Phantom.gif|Kurokami Phantom File:Medaka1101.jpg|War God Mode File:Q6mYKde.png|Altered God Mode File:Forsaken God Mode.png|Forsaken God Mode File:Hybrid God Mode.png|Hybrid God Mode File:End God Mode.jpg|End God Mode File:Medaka Kurokami.jpg|End of series skills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's profile Hades and Shaka (Saint Seiya) Hades and Shaka's Profile Note: She was teamed with Giorno Giovanna Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Kharn's profile Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Hax Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2